Fiancée reversion
by Tessia
Summary: I knew I have one as thios allready but this is better upgreated version. As I came beck to the firest one I found it crepy so I decidetd that better then procide would be to make it whool again.
1. Randevue

NOTE:

I knew I have one as thios allready but this is better upgreated version. As I came beck to the firest one I found it crepy so I decidetd that better then procide would be to make it whool again.

This is supposed to be be4 Sasuke escaped from Konoha during jiraias and narutos search for Tsunade. Story contains a lott of SPOILIN so if U did not read manga till ch. 423 be avare.

What would happened if Itachi had a fiancée and she made up her mind that she wont him back in Konoha. ITAxYUNA. Oh and Kisame will be out of char a little. He would be a kind of as Hidan, so because of nasty words and other thinks this should be 15+

Third had died, so he has to go to Konoha. He needs to make it clean. He is still hear, so his brother should be safe for now. „We are going." He sad to comrade.

Kisame stood up and thy went to _that stupid vilage._ „So what are U planing to do?"

„Just paying a visit to old friends." He smirked. After few hovers they arrived nad hat a small „talk" with Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Gai.

„God dumm! I hate this place." Kisame sad after they got out of there. „How could U spend so lon in there?"

„..."

„God dumm!"

„Stop it. Can U sense it? It is the Nine Tail Brat!" They just came in the nearest town.

„Yes, but he is with that sannin freak. We have to separate them."

„Yes, we do. Hey, yung lady! I have a work for U."

A „lady" whit a really small „L" looked at him. „If it is with that fish a like guy than no."

„Hay, what do U get against me U bitch?!"

„Stop it Kisame. No, it is not him."

„Hmm. Then U sleepy one? Five Ryo."

„No, no. See? That man over there. White heared with a kid?"

„OK. But it will be ten Ryo."

„Is it not to much U whore?!" Kisame was getting mad.

„Stop it Kisame. And U, hear is twelve Ryo. And make him not recognize that U ware payed to do so. OK?"

„Right. I am going now. See ya."

„Whore." Kisame sad one more time."

_Hmm. Knocking on a door? I thought ero-sannin has his key. _Naruto opened the door. _WTH?_He stoned, looking surprised at Kisame and Itachi. „U-U look like a fish... A-and U look like that Sasuke freak?!"

„What did U say?! U little punk!" Kisame was at it again.

„Be quiet Kisame. Hey brat U are going with us."

„No he is not!" A yung voice came out from the other door. „Now I gona kill U Itachi!"

_So this is Uchiha Itachi? Sasukes brother? The man who killed Uchiha Clan? And then they actuali are... AKATSUKI! _Naruto was afried.

„My dummy little bro. So U wona kill me? With that lack of skills?!" He laughed.

„I will revange everyone right now!" Sasuke shouted. He looked like an emo.

„Do not make me laugh!" He smiled. But then his smile disepered from his face. „U-U?!" He looked like if he saw a ghost.

„Yes I. Sasuke, do not interfere. Now it is my fight. Or I will kill U. Understood?! " A nice cooper heared women stend there.

Kissame looked disepointed. _Damn! Who is she?!_

„But nee-san..."

„Stop it right there Sasuke. I told U that U do not understand what had happened back then. Stay out of it.

_She is his foster mother. _Naruto knew her.

_Shit! Why her?! _He nearly could not pass threw it. She was the only one he missed. No way she was hear.

„I will be your oponent Itachi-kun."

_She had to be someone close to him. _Kisame thought.

_So that is the reason? She took care of Sasuke because of Itachi? _Naruto was vice this time.

„I am back Naruto. In time, right? Huh?! Shinro-san? What... Do not tell me that... Itachi?!" Jiraiy locked surprised.

„Take care of that fish. Itachi is my. Come. We do not wont to ruin the town." She called Itachi outside.

„I wona kill him!" Sasuke shouted.

„So it looks like this is he only way." She make few steps to Sasuke and gave him KO. „Take care of him."

„Yes madam." _I am not a babysiter. Damn. _Naruto was mad.

„Now come Itachi." She locked at him. It was that kind of luck like „refuse and I gonna kill U" so he went with her.

„A kind of reunion U can say." That soft voice of hers. It ade feel him good even now.

„Yes, kind of. Are U gonna kill me?" His voice was shaking? Huh. He could not control it.

„If I have to? Is it a right question to be given by U?"

His knees too. _Damm! _He felt like if he was naked.

„U knew that U have got soft?!" Voice like cutting threw the ice.

_Damm. She have noticed. _„And U are not that girl I loved beck there anymore."

„Look who is talking. Weren't it U who killed her? Her and those others."

„I had to." His voice was shaking, but not knees. Actually anger was making him stronger.

„What a crybaby." Ironic voice. „U are no longer the man I used to knew."

_Fleshback_

_It was one of their missions. It was not going good for them. Asagi and sensei ware KO. She was wounded and h did not haw much chakra left. There ware two missing nins._

„_So U are done now." One of them sad. Other one was fighting with Itachi._

„_In your dreams!" She tried to refuse but she berly stand._

„_Die bitch!" He started to choke her._

_In the wary same moment Itachi killed his oponent. „Stop it!" He shouted and ran to her. He threw kunais on her enemy and missing nin let go of her. He turned to Itachi. „So U gonna die first and that bitch is next!"_

_But Itachi had his Sharingan activated. „Do not make me laugh." He smiled as he kissed that man. Then he helped her to stand up. „Are U OK Yuna-chan?" There was fear in his voice._

„_Yes, thanks to U Ita-kun. U are thinking of me to much. I can get rusty if U continue." She smiled at him._

„_U are a women. U do not have to push yourself too hard." Soft loving voice._

„_Do not make a crybaby out of me!" Mad._

„_Am I?" He smiled and then hi kissed her. „Sorry baby."_

„_Oh, U are the worst." She smiled and kissed him back. It was not a first or a last time when one of hem saved the other one._

_Fleshback_

_Crybaby. _That word felt us if she stabbed him under his ribbons and than moved it. „U now U are cruel."

„Why? I thought it does not meter to u any more!" _That is right. Come beck. Come beck more to be that man U used to be._

„Sharingan!" He shouted and his eyes had changed.

„U now that will not work on me, do you not? Enlightened-jagan!"

_Shit! I hate that jutsu. _He deactivated the Sharingan. He knew it will not work. „So no tricks I guess. But can U stand it?"

„I have improved."

„So did I." _Shit! It sounds like back then._

_Fleshback_

_First day in the school. It was so dumm. He already know most of thinks. FIRS YEARS CLASS. Hmm. He opened th door. He was second. It was still fifteen minutes be4 the first lesson._

„_Hi there. Are U that uchihas boy?" A girl asked. She was in his age and had a nice cooper colored hair._

„_Yop, and U are?"_

„_Sorry, I am Shinro Yuya of Shinro Clan."_

„_Uchiha Itachi of Uchiha Clan. I did not hear of yours clan yet."_

„_It is course it is a secret one. Bee shur that even so it is the strongest one. I will be your oponent in all competitions."_

„_Is that so?!" He smiled._

_Flashbeck_

„Sounds pritty familiar to me." She smiled but it was an ironic smile. „So what are U waiting fore?"

„Giving U time to step back."

„Me?! U should be the one. Cam beck to Konoha! The Fifth should find out the true. U do not have to do this any more."

„I do not think so. U knew what I told U back there."

„And U knew what I told to U..."

_Flashbeck_

„_No. Why U?! Do not go! Refuse!" She was crying. Tears ware on hr face._

„_I am sorry. I have to., For the sake of this village, its people and for th peace."_

„_They can sand someone else. Pleas."_

„_No they can not. U knew thet better then anyone. I already have killed him to obtein this." He shown her MS._

„_No... Et least let me come with U. I will go with U to the end of the world or allso into the hell."_

„_I can not allow it. So... This is good by..."_

„_No! Pleas!" But he gave her KO to make shurr she will not interfear._

_Fleshback_

„...I still feel sorry for U. And for that „us" which could be."

„Sorry." She nearly could not hear that but she did.

„It is not too late yet."

„It is." His eyes ware shining. „Sorry."

He threw some kunais at her. She jumped up. In next second she was behind him. „U are slow."

„Same goes for U." He suggested but in the same moment she hit him and broke a elbow. „Damm!"

„I told U." Her knee found its way to his chin. He flew backwords. „Nice catch."

_Flashbeck_

„_Nice catch." She sad. She was stranding, he was lying next to her feats. He tried to stand up and punch her, but she avoid it and kicked him._

„_Again?" Sensei smiled. „I are good, U knew? Thai say he is the sucessor of the Uchiha Clan."_

„_And what? Mi clan was always better." She smiled and gave him hand to stand up._

_Flashbeck_

He rolled away.

„So U remember it." She smiled. He kicked his leg up to her had but in the wary same moment she disepeared. "Too slow. As in everythink."

"What do U mean by that?!"

"Like U do not knew. Is it not obious? I mean U are slow in fight and in love and all the other thinks."

_Flashbeck_

"_Oh man. Why are U so shy?!" She smiled. They ware walking to the training ground and she just have been trying to kiss him. He pooled himself away. Their teammate and taicho ware there allready."What about skipping this training?"_

"_W-why? So U wona say U love me?" He was shocked._

"_Yap. Why do U think that all that time I was hear by your site?"_

"_Shit!" He was blushing._

"_So U do not wont it." Sad voice._

"_N-no. That is not what I mean. I was just shocked. I... I love U to."_

"_So what about skipping training today?"_

"_Well yes. Eto... I did not knew U like me."_

"_Do not be so shy. Who else should I? They are all so... How to say it?"_

"_But I... I thought we ware rivals."_

"_Rivality is also a kind of friendship and a band."_

"_A band..." He smiled. "But what about our clans?"_

"_They can not do anythink. We are not children."_

"_But they will not..."_

"_Do not worry. They will. Or they will have to."_

_Fleshback_

"I hate my self for that." He whispered.

"Same goes for me. I hate U for that." Ice cold voice.

"Stop it pleas." his voice is shaking. His knees are shaking. "Pleas."

"I bag, bag back there, but U did not listen. Why should I?!"

"I... If U wont I will came back." He sad and she smiled. She was happy...

"No! U cant! What does this mean nee-san?! Why are U telling him to get back?! He killed mi parents!"

"Be quiet Sasuke! It was his mission given by Konoha."

"No way." Sasuke looked like crazy.

"U should not tel it to him!" Itachi looked at her. Naruto was standing nearby.

"Itachi, U can not live as his for ever. He should knew the true."

"But the mission...!"

"Stop it. I was not allowed to see it to, but chef sought it would be better. Sasuke, Itachi was given a mission from ANBU chef. He had to eliminate Uchiha Clan. Bat he had fellen. He saved U!"

"Crap! That can not be true!"

"Why should I lie to U?!" She was angry now.

"Stop it Yuya-chan. Pleas."

"No Itachi. Everyone should knew U are not a monster. U did everithink fore your village. Now come back."

"Why? How? I... I can not take that shit. Nee-san, do U mean it?!"

"It is true what she is saying." Jiraya lied his hand on sasukes shoulder. "He just took care of his mission."

Sasuke hits the ground. Now his world have fallen a part.

NOTE: I hope U like it. Pleas read and revue. I will write a next chapter soon. It will be about itachis first days back in the willage. It will be from Sasu/+/Ita/*/Yuya POV. Bye 4 now.


	2. A man from the past

Chapter 2 – A man from the past

„I am sorry Kisame. But I have to say goodbye for now." He smiled at his old friend, while few konohas junins ware taking him into the prison.

Kisame did not response. Hes eyes ware the only think where he was showing how mad he was.

„Now come on." Yuna smiled and Itachi and Sasuke fallowed her to the hokages office.

„What the hack are U thinking U are doing?!" Danzo was mad.

„U should tell me." She was also in a bad mood. Do U recognise this?!" She took out an envelope.

„What? Where U have that from?" He took a paper out of that.

„U knew it was like that. I went to the...

_Fleshback_

_Yuna waned to see him and she was told he is with chef. She fallowed them._

„_So Itachi. I knew how hard is it to jo to make jour job. But it will be only harder. U knew what was in thet evidence of Uchiha Clan U gave me. Elders and ROOT wona Hokage-sama to make a move. He tred tho stop them. If U say no I will understand." She heard chef sai that. She was still behind the corner. No way! He is spying already. They can not make him do anythink more!_

„_So what should I do?" He asked calmly._

„_U hawe to eliminate Uchiha Clan."_

„_No!" She could not avoyed to say that and she came out. „U can not want him to do so!"_

„_They ware the one who made mistake. I will tke that job. For the sake of people and peace."_

„_Itachi!" She looked in his eyes, but s he sad it, also his eyes had got cold._

„_I am sorry."_

„_At least let me help U."_

„_No, it is my responsibility." He walk away._

_Che came t me and landed his hand on my shouder. „He know what he has to do. U should knew to."_

_She took the envelope with evidence of Uchiha Clan and with papers about his mision. She newer told anyone about that. Than she went to the last diner they ate as a pair._

_Fleshback_

„So this is that original evidence and mision description?!" Danzo lucked at her. His eyes ware vide opened.

„What are U scared of? That people would find out?" She smiled.

He was white and green. He did not say anythink.

Itachi lookd surprise and Sasuke looked angry. „U are telling me, that what they are saying is true?! U ordered my brother to kill our family?!" He was shouting.

„Stop it otouoto! It was for peace and for the people." Itachis fist bumped into the wall.

„What the he?! What a crap are U giving to me neii-san?! Did parents did something wrong?!"

„They ware preparing a civil war." Itachi was white.

„We shell wate for the new Hokage to come. She will decid what to do. Until than U should stay with Shinro-san and Sasuke. They will luck after U. Do not go anyware without them."

„Thanks Danzo-sama. We will take care of him." Yuna smiled and with hose two she went home.

„So this is where U live?" Itachi asked. He was surprised to find out that she and Sasuke ware living in his parents house.

„I took yours parents room and Sasuke-kun is in his old one. U can have yours if U wont."

„so U are taking care of him?"

„He was the only think conecting me with U. Expect that ring." She smiled sadly.

„Is that so?" He smiled at her he same way.

„So... Wat ring are U talking about, nee-san, nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

„I told U about it that day I picked U up in the hospital.

_Fleshback_

_He was leing on the bad in the hospital. He did not feel as if he wont to go anyvare. He wonted to dye. But even more he wanted to kill nii-san._

_He doo opened. „Hi here. I will be your family from now on. I am Shinro Yuna. I was it achis fiancée. U can call me nee-san." She smiled._

_Out of all she mostly remind him his mother. He could not help him self. „No. I can ke care of my self."_

_She smiled. „U are so simular to him."_

„_Do not tell his name! I will kill him."_

„_Of corse U would. But be4 U have to grov up." She smiled sadly. „U are not the only one he left behind."_

_Flashbeck_

„U... mean that ring? So it is true U ware nii-sans fiancée?"

„Yes, it was true."

„If i remember corectly U did not anulate it yet. And even I did not." She smiled. „Now we should have some dinner. But U can not go out in akatsukis closet. Come on. This way."

She took his to his prents room. „I knew it was yours fathers." She sad and she opened a walldrope.

_Shit. Why is she doing it? And even saying Sasuke she is my fiancée. Is that why she wont me back so much? To make a hell out of my life?_

_It is not good. Ven so hi is my brother and it as a mison the fact is he killed them. What should ii do? _Sasuke did not even got what is happening around him.

„That is better." She sad, when she find some clothes witch fitt him. „Now get dressed. We are waiting." And so she take Sasuke out of the room and closed the paper door.

_How long can I handle this? But is it not that think I loved about her? She is never scared. She can find out a way out of any situation. _He started to dress up. _That is why I asked hr for her hand back there._

_Flashbeck_

_They want out again. His father was mad about theyr relationship. He told him not to be with her, but Itachi did not listen. And what if she was from another clan. He can decide who to marry for himself. And so he did._

„_Come on. We will be late. I reserved a table."_

„_What for? I thought we are going on a dinner."_

„_Yes, but it is in a restaurant. So I had to reserved a table."_

„_OK" She smiled."_

_They arrived and ordered food and vine. When a water came Itachi knealed. „Will U marry me?"_

_She smiled. „Of corse I would."_

_And than he kissed her. Next day the mission of spying on his own family was given to him._

_Fleshback_

Sasuke went to his room and set down on his bad. Hi had a bed feeling about this. He still did not decided what to do.

_Flashbeck_

_He felt so stupid. He could not do anythink. All dos pople he knewn. They ware ded. He had to get home. They shur ware still alive. Who could have done this?! He ran. But he was to late. They ware there but they ware not anymore Why?! Who?! And than he saw him. Itachi was stending there. Bloody ANBU ninjaken in his hands. „Why? D-don not kil me."_

_But he was not even so important to be killed. He had to live on. „Kill me. Hate me! Hunt me!" That was what his brother told him to do._

_Flashbeck_

He was cold. _Why?! Why did he let me alive?! Did he hate me so much or was I so weak? _He sced his self. Than a knocking on his door disturbed him. „Come in."

It was Yuna. „It is time. Get out of bad." She shouted. He stood up and fallowed her. Itachi was there already. „We are leaving now." She sad.

„Is taht the same restaurant?" Itachi asked.

„Yes, and the same table."

„What do U mean by that sme?" Sasuke asked.

„It is a place where your nee-san ask me for my hand." She smiled.

_I hate when she is sweet. _Sasuke stood up. „I will be right back." He did not wont to be there with them. He did not ask them to be there.

„Thank you that U took care of him. I own U much."

„Yes much. Hand, family, time, tears..."

„I did not have other option back there."

„Yes U did. At least U could take me with U."

„But that would mean U would become a missing nin."

„And what?! It would be the way how to stand together."

„I-I thought U will be mad with me. So I did not try it."

„U are hopeless as ever. U knew thet I would not. I wonted to go with U."

„I m sorry. Can U forgive me?"

„I have forgiven U long time ago. But pleas..." Tears started to flow from her eyes. „...This time do not go away. I nead U hear. And so does your brother. Now that he knew true it will be hard forr him."

„I sware I wont. Would U marry me?"

„Yes, I would like to."

„No way!" Tsunade was looking into those papers. It was not even half an hour after she was anounced as a new Hokage and she has to decide something as important as this?! „So U are trying to say that Uchiha Itachi was given a order to eliminate his clan and he s onley revord was peace in the Fire Country and his brothers life?!"

„It is so. As the document says." Yuna tried to smile, but it was not easy.

„And what now?! If w anounce that Uchiha Itachi is inocent and that this evidence exists it can mak other clans angry and it can bring a war."

„Not if Itachi nd Sasuke will be those one who anounce it. It will luk like they do not want a war and they take it as the only option the Third had back there."

„Maby but it i too risky."

„I knew. But what else should U do? If U do not, thet information can eventuali get out."

„What?! U are trying to...! To me!"

„If it is the only way."

„OK. U won. This time I will do it your way."

„Arigto gozai masta." Yun smiled.

After she left Tsunade made a new window in her office (by using her fist).

Note: Thanks for reading and writing your suggstions. Next chapter will be about sasukes decision what to do. As U can see hi is same psycho emo as in manga. And maby... Madaras next move will be showen.


End file.
